


We Look to You Still

by TheTyger



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley, Character Study, Gen, Heaven, Plants, Prologue of Good Omens, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond angel shook Sachiel's hand carefully. He tilted his head curiously when he looked into the darker one's eyes, golden curls bouncing slightly. "You look like a demon."</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale's first meetings, one in Heaven, one on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Look to You Still

**Author's Note:**

> "God help my people, we look to you still, 
> 
> God help the outcasts, or nobody will."

The dark-haired angel sat with his legs folded tightly beneath him, squinting down at the sapling resting in his palms. He ran a finger over one of the leaves and blew gently on it, leaving dewdrops to glisten on the young plant.

"That's nice, my dear," Aziraphael complimented.

"Thanks," the angel muttered, not looking up.

Aziraphael sat cross-legged in front of the other, offering a friendly smile. "I've heard of those," he mused. "They're called...plants, right? It's lovely, so green and pure-looking. Are you going to add a flower? I've always liked flowers... You're Sachiel, right? My name is Aziraphael."

Sachiel, sensing the end of the blond angel's rambling, glanced up to see Aziraphael smiling and holding a hand out to him.

"Yes..."

The blond angel shook Sachiel's hand carefully (a human custom he didn't completely understand, but he reckoned they should learn to blend in with the humans). He tilted his head curiously when he looked into the darker one's eyes, golden curls bouncing slightly. "You look like a demon."

"Everyone says that," Sachiel muttered. He used Aziraphael's hand to pull them both to their feet, still cradling his sapling in one hand. "Why would I look like a demon? I like these snake eyes. They are His creations, aren't they?"

"Of course, you're right," the fair angel glanced over with worried blue eyes. "I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't-"

"Nah, it's fine," Sachiel grinned, tugging the other to walk with him. Aziraphael shook out his wings, blushing when they brushed Sachiel's.

"So, er... How've you been?"

The dark angel's smile faded a little. "Bored...bit confused," he half-whispered.

It almost sounded like hissing.

* * *

 

Aziraphale stood, nervously watching the stormy skyline and the fiery light of his sword disappearing into the distance with the humans. Perfect green grass tickled his feet through his sandals. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Problem, angel?" a voice said. Aziraphale turned, spotting the serpent on a branch above his head. Familiar yellow eyes blinked at him.

"Sachiel?" the angel guessed.

The snake laughed humorlessly. "Not quite. They call me Crawly now."

Aziraphale smiled weakly, resisting the urge to pat Crawly's head comfortingly. He doubted the demon would appreciate that much. "I'm sorry."

"Heh. Me too. I'm thinking of changing it though."

Aziraphale sighed, letting the slight misunderstanding pass. That wasn't quite what he was apologizing for. "So...a Fallen Angel. Bit much, isn't it? You didn't really seem the type to..."

Crawly rested his head on one of his coils, exhaling tiredly when the first raindrops began to fall. "Ssssss...hung around with the wrong people. Bit much here though too, isn't it? Went down like a lead balloon I mean..."

The angel was staring anxiously into the heavens again, wincing slightly as the drops touched his face and moving to shelter himself with his wings. He noticed the demon watching him expectantly. "I'm sorry," he said politely. "What was it you were saying?"

**Author's Note:**

> "Please help my people, the poor and downtrod,
> 
>  
> 
> I thought we all were the children of God."
> 
> \- God Help the Outcasts, The Hunchback of Notre Dame


End file.
